The Information Technology Branch (ITB) of the DTP maintains a large amount of chemical and biological data, required for this effort, by means of two major computer systems: the NCI Drug Information System (DIS) which provides comprehensive support for chemical information and sample handling and the Biological Data Processing System (BDPS), which provides support for biological testing and associated data. This contract provided a variety of ADP support for programming against these databases. Of particular note, is the Supplier Reporting Systems (SRS) and DTPMENU. The SRS is the primary analysis tool used by in-house scientists to evaluate the results of in vivo and in vitro drug screening. The DTPMENU system is the user interface from which all DTP application programs are run. ADP requirements are expected to support design and development of new programs, as well as ongoing support and maintenance of critical existing programs. These programs are used by many users with diverse needs. Requirements involve software development on mainframes, minicomputers, and microcomputers. Software designs must remain flexible to be able to cope with changes in the nature of requirements and protocols used for drug screening. In the quest for new drugs 10,000-30,000 test samples are processed annually using in vitro screening models. In the current anticancer drug screen five concentrations of each sample are tested against more than 60 human tumor cell lines. The in vitro anti-HIV screen currently involves use of only two cell lines but also is designed to process 10,000-30,000 samples per year. It is inconceivable that these activities could be carried out without continued support obtained from this contract. The procurement will provide ADP support services for the Developmental Therapeutics Program (DTP) of the Division of Cancer Treatment (DCT) National Cancer Institute (NCI). It is a recompetition of the ADP support services contract NO1-CM-7313, which provides ADA support services. The nature of the support includes systems analysis, design, and programming applications as requirements are generated by DTP. The contract involves several major areas of technical expertise: VAX/VMS, DECStation/Ultrix Oracle Relational database design, Oracle Tools (SQL*Forms, SQL*Menu, SQL*Net, and PRO*C) PostScript generation, C programming, SAS, and in depth knowledge of TCI/IP commands and programming.